


Fratboy!Thiam

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Cute Liam Dunbar, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Puppy Liam, Slow Burn, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, frat boy - Freeform, fratboythiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: An overprotected, restricted, and innocent Liam Dunbar finally convinced his overbearing mother to let him move cross country to attend his dream college. Theo Raeken has had a lot of attention on him as the president of the most popular fraternity on campus, the first brother to come out of the closet. Liam wants to not be sheltered anymore, try new things, but is afraid of his own shadow. Theo is nothing but accepted and loved by his peers and community, yet there’s still an everyday struggle for him. Liam meets Theo in a place he’d never be, and Theo can’t believe someone like Liam walked through the door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make Liam so innocent, cute, and naïve, so let me know if that’s the feeling you get from him.

“This is better than last year when I got all A’s!” Liam yelled, jumping up and down in his room.  
“You really are the biggest dork within a 20-mile radius,” Allison pointed out.  
“What have I said, Allison, I don’t like it when you call me a dork,” Liam said with a pout.  
“You’re a little baby, you know I mean it in a way with love.”  
“Ok but no more saying things that make me sad. I want to be happy!” Liam squealed.  
“Just think Liam, we’ll be like brand new people, all the way on the East Coast, starting a new chapter in college,” Allison said.  
“I think if you weren’t going to the college near mine, mama wouldn’t be letting me go,” Liam guessed.  
“Well whatever the reason, the best friends are not splitting up!”  
Liam smiled into Allison’s words but quickly retracted to a frowny face.  
“Don’t give me that look Li, what’s wrong now?”  
“I know that since we’ll be at different schools we’ll be doing different things and meeting new people, but you’ll probably be meeting so many new friends and so many boyfriends, you won’t have time for me,” Liam pouted.  
“Well you know, a little cute thing like you can have many boyfriends too,” Allison smirked.  
“W-what? Me? A b-boyfriend? Not a boy?” Liam said.  
“I know we’ve never had the official talk, but I know you like boys Liam, and that’s ok. Just be honest with me and yourself,” Allison said with comfort.  
“If you know, why don’t I know?” Liam asked,  
“Let me help you sweetie. Just this past year alone, I know how much of a crush you had on my cousin Brett, not to mention the change in your pants anytime he showed up shirtless, or just said hi. And well your internet search a few months ago before you deleted it, before your mom checked, wasn’t that surprising.”  
Liam was redder than a tomato. Even if front of Allison, who he’s known since birth can still fluster and embarrass him.  
“Don’t you worry Liam, a cute little slice like you will have plenty of boys wanting to know you, probably a few girls to.”  
“Allison!” Liam yelled while playfully throwing his pillow at her. “I still stumble and stutter after 18 years of knowing you, can you imagine what I’ll be like just if a cute boy looks at me?”  
“You’re going to find a great friend, hopefully a good roommate, and of course me when I’m around, and we will be your guides. But like I said, you’re so damn cute and innocent, you won’t need much help.”  
“Thanks Allison. Wouldn’t it be funny if we both came home for Thanksgiving with boyfriends?” Liam said with a wide smile.  
“It would be the best, although we’ll have to hide him and everything about him from your mom,” Allison joked.  
“Allison, I could come home with Jesus or Mother Teresa as my partner, and mama will still hate them.”  
“We’ve got some time before we pack and leave, enough time for some practice. Should I call Brett? He can be over in 20, shirtless of course.”  
Liam got so nervous when Allison reached for her phone, and started typing. He thought she was kidding.  
“Calm down, Liam, I’m just joking!”  
“Then why were you smiling and tying?” Liam said pointing to Allison’s phone.  
“It’s just our pizza order. I guess the thought of Brett coming over really got to you,” Allison said pointing to Liam’s tented pants.  
“You’re such a meany!” Liam whined, making his way to the bathroom.  
About ten minutes later, Liam came back into his bedroom, less cranky. He walked towards Allison, hands intertwined, looking down at his feet, starting to mumble.  
“I’m sorry Allison, I just get so cranky when-“  
“When you’re horny?” Allison said cutting Liam off.  
Just hearing the word horny made Liam’s face turn into the red shade of a Crayola crayon.  
“It’s too bad Brett is taking 5 AP classes and captain of his lacrosse. He’s so busy, but he could’ve definitely taught you some things.”  
“Teach me what? Lacrosse? Allison you know I wouldn’t have time.”  
“My god Liam, you’re so innocent it makes me want to puke,” Allison said, putting her arm around Liam’s shoulder. “Come on, I just saw the pizza boy pull up in the car. We’ll have dinner and I’ll explain to you the things Brett could’ve taught you,” Allison said.


	2. Chapter 2

Freshman moving day was right around the corner. The freshman were ready, the campus was ready, and so were the brothers of Alpha Sigma Tau (a/n don’t know if this is a real fraternity). It wasn’t a secret that the AST brothers were waiting at the beginning for new freshman girls to have fun with. Not to be mistaken with their party and sex image, the brothers also had very intelligent and giving members, one of them being Theo Raeken, the president. Any one on campus would probably agree that he was the hottest thing around. Girls would do anything to sleep with him, guys wanted to be him, some wanting to be in him. All that always overpowered Theo’s intelligence and warm personality. He could kiss any chance of people valuing him for his mind, now that he is the first openly bi-sexual AST member. The news was pretty big on campus, but everyone including the brothers were proud of his coming out. Although the brothers probably don’t appreciate all the guys throwing stuff at Theo’s window at 3am on school nights. The frat house was off campus, but not so far that it wasn’t a close walk to the freshman dorm. The usual “Sit and Gawk” was taking placing on the steps of the frat house, and unofficial event to everyone on campus, but very official for the brothers as they watched the freshman and picked out who they wanted.  
“Somebody get a chair for my boy Theo,” brother Scott said. “He’s going to be putting in overtime picking his freshman now that he’s taking dick!”  
“Could you be a little more tasteful?” Theo asked  
“If you’re lucky the chick and dude you pick will be into a threesome!”  
“OW!” Scott yelled.  
“You, shut up!” Stiles yelled.  
“Thanks bro,” Theo said fist bumping Stiles.  
The boys stayed outside as almost every brother caught sight of who they wanted. After a few hours of intensely watching the freshman walk by, Theo realized he was the only one left. He felt very disappointed. This was mostly an activity for the brothers to see who they’d sleep with during the first week, but Theo had hoped he would’ve locked eyes with someone and the last three years of sleeping around would be put to rest. As sunset hit, Theo went back inside to see what his brothers are up to.

“Mama come on, just follow the directions the nice girl gave us. We could’ve been there by now!” Liam whined.  
“Hush now baby, I did a quick google and this route seemed safer,” Liam’s mom explained.  
“I cannot believe this,” Liam mumbled while texting Allison.

To Allison: You will not believe this. Google told her to go the other way and were a billion days late. I missed first day fun stuff!  
From Allison: Sweetie calm down. Let her be overbearing for a few hours and when she leaves I’ll come by and properly get you settled in.  
Liam and his mom pulled up to the front of the dorms and that was enough to get her started.  
“Is that a fraternity house??? This close to your room baby? This wasn’t in the brochure!”   
“Mama please, it’s just a house. I live here, not there,” Liam calmly said.  
“If you ever need to walk by there, you walk on the opposite side, ok?”  
“Cross by heart and hope to die mama!”  
To Liam’s surprise, his mama already liked the dorm. She was happy with the mattress provided, the closet space, and the private bathroom for him and his roommate.  
“Mama if you don’t leave you’re going to miss your flight, I promise I’ll be ok,” Liam assured.  
“How can I leave without meeting your roommate and his parents?”  
“They’re not getting here until really late. I don’t need you missing your flight and spending more money on a ticket. You’re already paying so much for me to be here.”  
“It’s 100% worth it, especially if you’re safe. Now do I have to remind you before I go?”  
“No mama. I’ll always have my cellphone charged, my stingy spray, and whistle. I won’t be out past 10pm and I’ll lever be alone,” Liam said repeating what he heard his mom say over and over again.  
“Oh and of course you’ll be calling me every day so I can check up on you!”  
“Of course, mama, I love you. Have a safe flight home.”  
“Bye my sweet little angel,” Liam’s mom began crying out.  
Liam didn’t wait until his mama left the building.  
To Allison: Mama has left for home. Come to me Ally!  
From Allison: Ok you little puppy, I’m getting on the bus. Come down in 30 minutes to let me in.  
Liam decided to take a bath in his new tub while he waited for Allison. After drying off and getting dressed, he had a quick snack and realized it was time to meet Allison.   
“Ally!” Liam screamed running into Allison’s arms. “You’re finally here, I’m so flippin’ excited! You look so sparkly!”  
“And why do you look like something out of Sesame Street,” Allison said looking at Liam’s Elmo pajamas.   
“Elmo is comfy, and it’s almost 10. Mama said I have to be home by 10 every night.”  
“Oh boy sweetie. It’s Saturday night, your mama is long gone, and we’re going out. We’re young, we’re cute, and we’re going to have a good time, so take me to your room so I can get rid of Elmo,” Allison instructed.  
“Ally, but mam-“ Liam was interrupted.  
“If you say Mama one more time Liam, I’m never coming back to visit.”  
With that, Liam shut his mouth and showed Allison his dorm room.  
“Ok well you’re all showered which is good. That body wash is a great choice fratboy approved.”  
“Frat boy? Oh Ally no we can’t! If mama finds out she won’t love me anymore!”  
“Would you quit being so overdramatic? Mama isn’t going to find out.”  
“Ally, just please don’t make me do anything scary,” Liam pleaded.  
“We’re going to have fun. It’s just us now, we can do whatever we want. Sometimes that means doing new and scary thing. Now, I need to put you in an outfit that will make the Brett’s of this place want to eat you up!”  
Liam stood there hardcore blushing, pointing to his closet for Allison to see. After a million outfits that Allison insisted each one made Liam look like a preschooler, she found the winner.  
“Liam baby, you look so hot. There’s no way no one at that part won’t want you. Your hair looks so soft and playful, those jeans are hugging you in the right places, and I can see a bit of muscles from that v neck!”  
“T-Thanks Ally. I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if I could find my own Brett here.”  
“There you go Liam. Now come one, we’re supposed to meet my new friends in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I make the frat seem really misogynistic and gross, that’s not the frat I’m trying to portray, especially not Theo. It’s just partly experience I have from being in a sorority.
> 
> And have no fear, Thiam will meet in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Liam sweated so much within that 5 minute walk from his dorm to the front of the frat house he's sure all that cologne Allison sprayed on him already wore off. As Liam heard the loud music and flashing colored lights he began to panic. 

"Ma- ma- ha-ha," Liam started panting, grabbing Allison's attention.

"Baby boy you need to calm down!" 

"What did I say Ally! No calling me a baby or a baby boy!" Liam demanded.

"Ok well show me you're not a baby and put on your big boy boxers and have some fun!" 

"Can we at least have like a safe word if something icky or scary happens," Liam pleaded.

"Bottom!" Allison suggested with a smirk.

"Why bottom Ally?" Liam asked.

"It describes you silly!" Allison said with a very confused Liam staring at her. 

"Ok," Liam shrugged, bottom it is.

Allison grabbed Liam's hand and the two walked into the house of the very wild frat party. Liam had never seen anything like this before. Not even in movies because his mama monitored everything he watched. Liam saw all types of different people, mostly all were drinking alcohol and kissing and touching each other. Liam stared at the highly sexually active college kids and remembered that the only things he's ever touched and kissed were himself and his pillows. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Allison's hand move away from his.  
"I'm hoping this is your little brother or something because I'd really to spend some time with you," the boy said to Allison.

"This is Liam, basically my brother so I'm all free. I'm Allison."

"Scott," the boy said. 

"Is it ok if I steal her from you?"

Liam really wanted to say no but he didn't want Allison to be unhappy. He does so much for him , she deserves to have fun on her own. 

"Yeah of course, have Ally. Meet at the door later though?" 

"Of course cutie!"

Liam watched until Allison and Scott were no longer in sight. Now all he could see was all the partying and stuff he's not used to, stuff that made him feel uncomfortable. He headed for the kitchen, hoping to find some juice. 

*in another room of the house*

"Come on man," Derek said to Theo with his arm around a girl. "It's only the first party of the year. There's plenty of time to get in a few fucks, or even dates if you get all sappy."

After Derek wandered off, Theo was alone, now that all his buddies had wandered off. I guess it's true that when you get your hopes up they usually get crushed. 

"Come on juice!" Theo managed to hear through all that music. He turned his head to the source of the noise, a struggling short kid trying to push what he thought was a soft drink but in fact colored vodka on top of the China cabinet. He gave up after a few seconds and he turned his head facing Theo's direction but not looking directly at him and Theo couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. The boy kept looking around nervously and looked so out of place. He had to be the cutest boy Theo has ever seen. Adorable short, ocean blue eyes, hair that looked so soft feet away, and too god damn cute when he couldn't get any juice. The red shirt he wear made his plump and tinted lips stand out even more. Derek was so wrong. There wouldn't need to be any more parties because the cute boy that wanted juice would soon be Theo's. 

It had been three hours and Liam still had no juice and no one really talked to him. He was confused and a bit hurt after Allison said his cuteness would attract a lot of attention. Liam had seen some decently attractive boys at the party, but most of them were kissing somebody else and he didn't get the butterfly feeling that Allison explained to him. He was starting to get tired and pull out his cell phone. 

To Allison: Hi Ally, I'm getting sleepy so I'm going back to my dorm. I hope you're having fun but let me know you're ok since Scott is a stranger. I'll leave a note for the front desk lady to let you up so you can have a room to sleep in. 

It was only a 5 minute walk but with no juice in sight, Liam drank so much water to look like he was busy doing something, so he needed to find a bathroom. Every door looked the same and he was too scared to open them. He headed up stairs thinking with less people he'd find one. Liam's bathroom search started off bumpy as he opened too many doors revealing too many naked potential classmates. There was one more door he decided to try before he came to the point of peeing his pants. He opened the door to another bedroom, but thankfully no one was naked, at least not all the way. His eyes landed on the bare back of a boy not facing Liam. He had never seen so many defined muscles on one person. The boy started to talk and turn around.

"Listen if you're looking for a place to fuck this isn't the room!" 

Liam blushed at the boy's use of the word fuck.

"Oh no gosh no I was just looking for the bathroom," Liam said nervously. When Liam looked up from his feet, Theo has realized it was the cute boy that had been looking for juice. 

"No it's ok stay here!" Theo said too eagerly. "I have my own bathroom. You can use it free of charge," which was Theo's Lane attempt of flirting. 

Theo stepped a bit closer to Liam which allowed the light to focus more on him. Liam had just became more nervous than the day his mama found him finishing off two boxes of pizza all by himself. This boy was so beautiful. Liam's heart was pounding out of his chest, making him forget all about having to use the bathroom. 

"Which door is it?" Liam asked. "I've been looking for one all night but almost every door had naked people behind it." 

What would Liam look like naked popped into Theo's head. 

"It's the one with the green door knob. Take your time short stuff."

Liam headed to the bathroom without a protests to Theo calling him short stuff.

"Uh before I use your bathroom, my name is Liam!" 

"It's suits you short stuff, I'm Theo."

"I won't be too long, thanks Theo." Liam was a happy camper, skipping his way the bathroom. Liam really liked the bathroom. The smell, he assumed was Theo's cologne ,made the hairs on his arms stick up, and that familiar blush in his cheeks crept up again as he laid eyes on Theo's boxers spread on the tile floor.

Theo heard the door opening, prepared to ask Liam to stay a bit when Liam tripped over Theo's books on the floor, just a few feet out of the bathroom, catching himself on Theo's desk like a downward dog yoga position. Before Liam could even struggle to get himself up after his fall, Theo was caught in the thought of having Liam bent over like that on his.

"Uh Theo, could you help me up?"

Theo lunged over to grab Liam up by his arms when he realized he was practically on top of Liam. 

"Theo, could I get up now please?"

"Yeah I'm so sorry. Let me pull you up."

Liam was really nervous being with a stranger. There was an awkward silence for a bit. Both boys were ok with that as they didn't want the other to leave. 

"So Liam-" Theo started as a loud horn was heard from the hallways.

"What-what is all that noise Theo asked?" Liam asked.

"Look I know we just met but trust me, stay in my room. I can tell you're a freshmen and you're safer in here with me. Every year at the first party there's an hour where my brothers round up the freshman and mess with them."

"Theo you're a fraternity member?" 

"The president actually."

Liam didn't know what to say. He was alone with the fraternity president in his room. He wish Allison was answering her phone so he could tell her about Theo. 

"Oh wow that's really great. But are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course Liam. I'm not that big on torturing the freshman but it's a hundred year old tradition so I can't really stop it. We can wait out. Come sit with me, tell me all about yourself."

"Well my name is Liam Dunbar. I'm from Beacon Hills, California. My best friend is Allison Argent. She goes to the college not too far from here. I really like candy and juice. I've never been away from home or my mama or Allison even though she's not that far. I kind of get lost and nervous in situations like this and normally I'd be in bed by now but it's all new and crazy, " Liam said without taking a breath, and just when Theo thought Liam couldn't get any cuter.

"Well you know me as Theo, Theo Raeken. I'm from a small town a few hours from here. My best friends are Scott and Derek, we went to high school together and we've been frat brothers since our first year. I too also love chocolate and juice," Theo shared. "I love how you call your mom mama like I still do."

Theo could've sworn he heard Liam giggling like a baby doll and Liam could've sworn his heart would pound out of him chest being here with Theo.

"I'm going to get a blanket for you and maybe some juice if I can find some, if that's ok. I saw you shake a bit when the air came on." 

"Yes, thank you Theo."

Theo spent 10 minutes finding the perfect blanket for Liam, but no luck with the juice. He hurried back to his room, excited to be with Liam again, only to find Liam already passed out in a ball on his bed. 

"We'll talk tomorrow little juice boy," Theo said throwing the blanket over Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Liam awoke feeling very peaceful and relaxed. The first thing he looked at was the watch on his wrist, reading 12:36 pm. Liam lunged from his sleeping position and shot up the upper half of his body in shock and confused.

"Oh man, how could I sleep for that long??? How could I fall asleep in another house, in someone else's bed??" 

Liam remembered everything from yesterday, how he wandered the party alone, and especially how he met Theo. He must have been so tired that he passed out on Theo's bed, but he doesn't remember the big fuzzy blanket that was over him. He searched the bed and the rest of the room, not being able to find Theo, and of course he panicked again.

"Did Theo sleep here too? Next to me? In the same bed?" Liam asked himself.

The only people he's ever shared a bed with were his mama and Allison, and for the longest time he was convinced that it would be dangerous to let someone other than Allison and his mama to share a bed with him, by none other than his over protective mother. 

"At least I still have all my clothes on. I know mama would be very upset and ask so many questions if she went through my clothes and found my good clothes missing," Liam thought to himself. After taking a few breaths and calming down, Liam didn't make the effort to get up from Theo's comfy bed. The creaky sound of the door opening made Liam jump.

"Hey Liam, you're finally up!" 

Liam didn't know what say, almost like he forgot to speak, a sudden dryness forming in his mouth as he laid eyes on a sweaty Theo, wearing only gym shorts and sneakers. 

"I didn't want to wake you so I just headed out for some breakfast and exercise," Theo shared.

"I'm really sorry for sleeping in so late, I don't want to be rude, I'll just get my stuff and go," Liam rambled on.

"No no don't be ridiculous. It was nice having new company in here, I'm glad you stumbled into my room." 

Liam hadn't noticed that Theo came and sat next to Liam on his bed, ridiculously close. Liam was looking for his next words when he realized how close Theo was due to the sweat droplets he felt on this arm falling from Theo's forehead. 

"When's the last time you are Liam?"

"Most definitely over 12 hours ago." 

"I was about to make lunch for myself but I can make a second plate for you." 

"Really that's ok you've done so much for me, beside I'm not that hungry."

The beast like rumble coming from Liam's stomach said otherwise.

"You're having lunch with me and that's final."

"Ok," Liam mumbled.

"I'll go downstairs and start on everything. Take your coming down. There's towels and everything for a shower and anything you need," Theo offered. 

Liam never let a day go by in his life where he let it get to the afternoon before brushing his teeth, let alone shower anywhere else but his and Allison's house, no way was he doing that today. 

The Backstreet Boy's Larger than Life started ringing from the corner of Theo's desk, a ring tone Liam has set every time Allison calls. 

"Ally!" Liam yelled, running to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dear god Liam, where have you been? I've called ten times?" Liam didn't eve need to put the phone to his ear. Allison was yelling at him like his mama does when he's in trouble.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I had to go to bathroom real bad and it took forever to find it and then I found one but I had to meet Theo first and we started talking and I was having a lot of fun but I got real sleep and Theo let me sleep in his room. I promise I'm ok and I'm real sorry please don't be mad!" Liam sniffled. 

"Liam please I'm not mad at you, I was just worried. It's not like you to not answer your phone. And did I hear you correct? You said Theo? As in president Theo??" 

"Ally how could you know about that?"

"I spent a lot of time with Scott, practically until the same came up. He told me all about himself and the fraternity, mentioning Theo. And then when I got to your door I had a panic attack!"

"I'm really sorry Ally, I won't do it ever again. I'll be back soon but Theo said he'd make me lunch and he's yelling for me!" Liam said a little too excited. 

"Come back right after ok?"

"Pinky promise Ally!"

"Oh and Liam? Scott mentioned very clearly that Theo likes boys."

"Ok Ally, shh, I have to go now."

Only Liam could manage to get that embarrassed over the phone by his best friend. Liam slowly made his way to the kitchen nervously with one thought, Theo likes boys, just like himself. 

*a few hours later*

"You're lucky I'm not your mama! She'd hang you upside if she knew even a fraction about what happened during the last 24 hours!"

"Ally I think I feel it. I feel it in my tummy and my brain."

"Feel what Liam?"

"Remember? You said all those funny feelings you had when Matt was your boyfriend? I'm nor sure but I think I feel it too. I had a nice meal and I'm not getting sick so what else could it be Ally?"

"Ok slow down Liam. Give me some more detail. Are you saying someone is making you feel the way Matt made me feel?" 

"Just-just, I'll tell you, but you can't laugh. Promise me Ally?"

"I'm listening 100%!"

*back to when Liam walked into the kitchen*

"It's not really healthy, especially after working out and everything, but I couldn't help my self after seeing the photo on your phone with that girl and the milkshake all over your faces."

"Oh wow milkshakes are my favorite! Mama doesn't let me have too many though because they're not healthy, but I think anything that tastes that good and makes you that happy can't be bad for you!"

"The doctors would disagree with you," Theo said with a chuckle. "So that pretty girl in the photo, is that your girlfriend?" 

"Who Allison? Oh gosh no. No way. Ally is basically my sister. We've been best friends since I was this tall," Liam gestured to his knee. Plus from what she told me, she and Scott had a lot of fun last night." 

"oh yeah? what kind of fun?" Theo asked, not aware of how innocent Liam actually is. 

" well mostly they talked, but she mentioned he bought her French fries, which are her favorite, and saw his bike." 

" so Allison equals not a girlfriend. I figured I'd balance the milkshake with some sandwiches and carrots. That ok?"

"Sandwiches and milkshakes, my two favorite things!" 

"god you're so cute," Theo whispered a bit too loud. Luckily for Theo, Liam's attention was captured by the food. 

"So Liam, any girlfriend at all?" Theo eagerly asked. 

"Not exactly. Well no actually. I've never been on a date before." 

"Haha seriously?" Theo commented, seeing a bit of regret on Liam's face for sharing.

" I think that's cool Liam. Almost everyone I know is all about dating, hooking up and partying, so it's nice to meet someone with other things on their mind."

"Uh hooking up?" Liam asked. 

"Oh um well you know, kissing, touching, having sex?" 

"Oh yeah of course, Ally has tired to explain that stuff to me when my mama wouldn't. Of course it might be different for me." 

"Why do you say that Liam?"

Liam froze for a second, wondering if he should share with Theo that he likes boys. He knows theo likes boys so he should be ok, right?"

"Well Allison would say things about when a boy and a girl hooking up, but that won't do me much good because when I finally...hook up, it won't be with a girl."

Liam watched nervously for Theo's reacting and smiled right back when Theo flashed him a smile. 

"I sort of know what you mean. I've always been hooking up with girls and recently I accepted that I also like boys except I've never hooked up with a boy. But hey are you ok Liam?" 

"Yes-yes, fine. I've just never talked like this with anyone but Ally before and I'm a little embarrassed. Yesterday at the party she called me a bottom but I don't know what that means?" 

Theo spit out his water like a free flowing water fall. "Oh really it's nothing, you'll probably find out sometime this year," Theo said with meaning he understood. 

"Ok, Liam continued with a stuffed face.

"Liam, you're really cute you know that?" 

Was this what Ally meant when she said his cuteness would get him a lot of attention? But was Theo calling cute just because or because he thought Liam was pretty?

"Thiam you Theo, you are too," and Theo was about to lose it as Liam said that with his long eyelashes batting, but of course Liam was all oblivious to this. 

"I know it's not far but would you mind if I walked you back to your building?" Theo asked. 

"yes of course you can!"

The two boys walked for a few minutes until Liam's dorm building came into plain sight. 

"You know Liam, you don't have to wait until the next party to come by. You're welcome to knock on the front door and my door anytime." 

"Thank you so much Theo, for everything. I will most definitely come back to see you." 

Liam stood there awkwardly, intertwining his fingers while Theo watched him. 

"Well I scared Ally real good so I better get going. See you later Theo!" 

Before Liam could walk off, Theo pulled Liam in for a hug. Being in Theo's arms and taking in his smell was brand new to Liam. He's had plenty of hugs from Allison and family, but none that made him feel like this. 

"Bye Liam, " Theo said before planting a kiss on Liam's cheek. 

*in Liam's dorm room*

"Omg is that why you keep grabbing your cheek? Liam that is so cute!"

"But Ally am I ok? Am I feeling ok things? Because like I said, hugging Theo was not like hugging you or mama."

"Liam, it is perfectly normal. You're half way to your first kiss, considering Theo said you can come over anytime," Allison said, making kissing noises. 

"You're one to talk Ally! I bet you have Scott plenty of kisses last night!" Liam fired back.

"Well I'm not done with you mister. We're going to talk about this over frozen yogurt, so let's go."


	5. Sorry not an update, just an authors note

I realize some of you might not like or get why Liam might seem like he's a child instead of 18. Like the summary says he's supposed to be so innocent, naive, and completely clueless, like an unusual amount, but that will change a bit as he experiences more in life. If it's weird for you or awkward, simply don't read instead of sending nasty comments and messages. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Dunbar, this is quite an essay. At first it seems so simple and average, but with a second read and reading between the lines, it’s fantastic. It matches that impressive high school GPA of yours.”  
“Thank you sir, I’ve worked really hard on both.”  
“I can tell young man. It is still early for any final decisions. The scholarship is only given to three students per year, but if your first semester grades match what I’m seeing now, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”  
“Thank you very much sir, I’m so happy to hear that.”  
“Anytime Liam, my door is always open.”  
Liam made his way back to his dorm from across campus. It’s been a full week of classes and he’s starting to see the campus as his new home.  
“Hey Liam! You’re home!”  
“Hi Mason, how was your day?”  
“Better now that it’s mostly over.” Liam had properly met his new roommate Mason the afternoon after Allison and him went for frozen yogurt. Mason turned out to be really funny and friendly, just what Liam was hoping for. Most of the jokes he heard throughout his life were his mother’s, and Mason’s jokes were fresh and new.  
“So I met this guy in the library today, really cute and all, invited me to play some basketball in an hour. You should come,” Mason insisted.  
“Me and basketball? I don’t think so Mason. I trip over my own feet almost every day, not for me,” Liam shared.  
“He’s probably got some cute friends to go along with him, you know, just putting it out there.”  
“No-no, that’s ok. I’m not sure-“  
“You’re not sure Theo would be ok with that?”  
Liam shot up from his bed faster than the time his mom came early and he was looking for a new porn site.  
“Why,why would Theo not be ok with me being around other boys?”  
“Well one, there’s all that stuff that happened last week when you and Allison went over for the party, and I’ve seen you two having lunch…everyday….this entire week.”  
“It’s just lunch Mason. He’s nice to me ok? He’s a fun person to talk to?”  
“So tell me, when he’s talking are you paying attention or are you too busy staring at his eyes, lips, chest, the inseam of his jeans?”  
“Mason!” Liam leaped over, covering Mason’s mouth with his hand.  
“Wow, I struck a nerve, but Liam calm down, we’re the only people in the room.”  
“Yeah well whatever Mason, go bounce the balls with the new library guy!”  
“Oh I will Liam, don’t you worry.”  
Mason left and Liam tried not to think about what Mason said by starting his homework. Theo said to come by anytime, and that’s exactly what he did. The two boys sat out on the steps and realized they had the same hour break in between classes. Theo invited Liam to have lunch with him each break, and Liam did anything but hesitate to say yes. Although Theo’s presence made him tense and nervous, he spent his free hour, tense and nervous if it meant having Theo only a few feet away from him. The buzzing of Liam’s phone pulled him out of this Theo thoughts.  
FaceTime..Allison Argent  
“I’m sorry Ally, I’m just so cranky and tired. I missed your call but it’s been a zoo this first week and I had to wait at the guidance office for an hour. Big mess over here.”  
“What were you doing at the guidance office?”  
“I was submitting my application for a scholarship for the next three years.”  
“Ok but why? Your mama has everything taken care of.”  
“That’s the point Ally, I don’t want her to have to pay all that money for me if there’s a way I can graduate for free, but also something else.”  
Liam didn’t say the “something else”, Allison and him just stared at each other through their phones.  
“Well? Come on Liam, the sun is about to go down!”  
“Ok just don’t be mean or mushy about it!”  
“As much as I can, I’ll dial it down.”  
“I had a dream a few nights ago, well more of nightmare. Mama found out about everything. The night at the frat house, Theo, and how late I’ve been staying up, how much time I’ve spent doing non-school things. Then she got the maddest I’ve ever seen her and Ally if that happens I’ll be so sad.”  
“You figure if that ever comes true she wouldn’t pay for school but you’d have the scholarship to back you up?”  
“Ally I know it’s silly but just imagining the possibility gave me a stomach ache,” Liam said rubbing his stomach.  
“I’m just going to say it. You’re telling me about school, but in your mind, not being able to come to school means being away from Theo.  
Liam didn’t deny it. Allison caught him off guard and he didn’t know what to say.  
“I didn’t come to college for someone like Theo, he’s just been a nice part of it,” Liam shared.  
“I know, it’s only been a week but I feel like I’ve known Scott for years, and speaking of Scott, I’m wrapping up somethings here and I’m coming by to see him. It’s not a party like last time, but you should show up, and not because I’ll be there.”  
“I need a nap first. My head is spinning and I need to cool down.”  
“Liam just wow, I didn’t even say his name and just the thought of Theo is making you like this. How the hell did you stay so composed sleeping in his room?”  
“I didn’t,” Liam blushed. “I tripped coming out of his bathroom and fell on his desk, remember?”  
“Take your nap, shower, have a snack, wear something cute, and be calm. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”  
Liam was more than willing to take a nap and be rested, until the thoughts of Theo kept him awake in his bed, having him stare at the ceiling for the next hour.  
“Ok Liam come on. I’ve seen dogs who can keep it together better than you can!”  
“That’s so rude Ally! I never yell at you when you get nervous! You and Scott might be comfortable around each other but Theo is new, he’s different.”  
“And I’m telling you, you’re at the point where even if you’re nervous, you can at least hide it.”  
“You know what, it’s different for me, it always has. I’m sorry I didn’t go on a million dates like you, I’m sorry I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere and you’re the last person I need pressuring me like this!”  
Allison had never seen Liam raise his voice like that and didn’t get a chance to respond before the door opened.  
“Allison! Liam! I’m glad you two made it!” Scott said pulling Allison in. “Nice to see you Liam but I’m going to steal her from you tonight!”  
Liam felt a little bit awkward walking through the house. He definitely felt calmer than the first time he’d been there, but something didn’t feel like right. There weren’t as many people as last time, but everyone was in pairs. Liam could see Allison sitting on Scott’s lap, Derek was holding hands with some girl, and everyone else was making out.  
“Why do you keep laughing and looking at Liam?” Allison asked Scott.  
“So tonight is an unofficial event. Each brother just invites their partner, or someone they like and they just sort of hang out, nothing too wild or with a lot of pressure,” Scott explained.  
“Am I the only one you invited?”Allison asked.  
“Definitely!” Scott said closing the space between him and Allison.  
“But what makes it so funny is that we organized this and didn’t tell Theo, and spread the word to not mention it to him, or Liam after you told me he was coming with.”  
“Wow that’s actually genius. God knows Liam is too chicken to say anything more than hi to Theo.”  
“I saw the way Theo was with him this entire week. Theo’s had plenty of girlfriends and girls throwing themselves at him, but I’ve never seen him like this over anyone. I had to leave the room last night when we were studying because he found every way possible to bring up Liam.”  
“20 bucks Theo and Liam spend the whole night talking and freak out when they find out what tonight is.”  
“You’re on Argent!”  
Meanwhile in Liam’s head, he’s seen enough people making out in the last 15 minutes than he cared to see. To his surprise the kitchen was empty. He looked everywhere and couldn’t find Theo. After all the people he saw making out, he decided it was a good thing that he hadn’t seen him like that with anybody else.  
“So is spending time alone at parties your thing or what?”  
Liam turned around to see a cross armed Theo leaning against the kitchen opening. He could’ve responded if it weren’t for the three pieces of bread all stuffed into his mouth at once, or due to the heat rushing through his cheeks from how good Theo looked in his outfit.  
“I didn’t think anyone would mind,” Liam tried to say with a full mouth. “I can always go to the store and replace it tomorrow.”  
“Liam, nobody cares about the bread. If you want to make it up to me, spend the rest of your time with me.”  
That sounded a lot better than eating bread alone in a kitchen and Liam ditched the carbs for something he preferred much more.  
“Well, here I am, bread free. What do you want to do?”  
“You’re my guest, you choose Liam!”  
“Well, if you don’t think it’s stupid, can we play a board game?”  
“Not stupid at all, I’ll run to the living room and fish them out, wait her!”  
Theo ran off much to quickly to please the shorter boy when he heard his brothers and what he recognized as every brother present with some girl or their significant other, playing truth or dare.  
“Scott, truth or dare?” Derek asked.  
“Dare. Bring it Hale!”  
“I dare you to confess to Theo that this whole thing was a couples and sex thing and you made sure Allison brought that cute little freshman for Theo!”  
Theo could see them, but they couldn’t see Theo. He had do take a deep breath, almost choking on his mouth after hearing what Derek said.  
“Am I that obvious about Liam?” Theo quietly asked to himself.  
“Obvious to everyone within a 20-mile radius except to Liam,” the voice in Theo’s head responded.  
“Hey so I think someone took the board games and hasn’t returned them yet,” Theo said to Liam.  
Liam stood there pouting, like the worst thing could’ve just happened.  
“Hey but look, I got us some drinks, we can head upstairs and make our own games,” Theo suggested.  
“As long as I can have that warm blanket from last time!”  
“It’s up there waiting for you, come on!”  
As there were two staircases leading to the upstairs, Allison, Scott, and Derek could see Theo and Liam going up from the living room couch.  
“Don’t expect the little shrimp to be leaving that bedroom anytime soon,” Derek winked at Allison.  
“I’m letting him be, letting him be his own man and create his own experiences so hush Derek!”  
Liam leaped passed Theo and attacked himself with the fuzzy blanket.  
“You weren’t kidding, you really like that thing.”  
It wasn’t so much the blanket itself that Liam liked, it’s that is smelled just like Theo.  
“So we’ve got our drinks, we’ve got no noise, so we’re going to play truth or dare!”  
“The last time I played truth or dare was with Allison and I ended up with extra cleaning punishments for the next month,” Liam shared.  
“Don’t worry, anything you don’t like, just tell me,” Theo said grabbing Liam’s arms.  
“So Liam, truth or dare?”  
“Dare?” Liam said hesitantly.  
“I dare you to sing your favorite song while dancing, but you have to quack every other word.”  
“That’s really weird Theo, but ok.”  
Theo payed no attention to how weird this was but only on how cute Liam was. He was so shy with him the first night he met him, and only after a week he was quacking in his bedroom. Theo watched his blue eyes watching him, the way his waist turned much in a sexual way, but not the intent Liam had. Theo never noticed how toned and sexy his body actually was for a guy who grew up so strictly. Theo broke his thoughts when Liam tripped over his own feet, falling towards Theo. Liam fell right into Theo’s arms, not getting hurt in the process. Theo’s back was pressed up against the metal part of his bed, arms wrapped around Liam’s waist. Liam had placed his hands on Theo’s chest and shoulder. A pin drop could be heard through the thickening silence as both boys stared at each other Theo lifted his back up more until he was less than an inch from Liam’s face.  
“Hey Liam,” Theo whispered “Truth or dare?”  
“D-dare,” Liam gulped.  
“I dare you to kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't hate me or my spelling mistakes too much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so sorry guys

Liam had never had a first kiss before. He'd seen almost everyone in his life kissing someone, but himself. Half the time his mother never let him near anyone that wasn't Allison, and the other times he was turning down any and all girls before he realized he only liked boys. He spent years dreaming of his perfect kiss, and this was not anywhere close to how he pictured it. 

"If you don't want a dare Liam, how about a truth? Is it true that you want to kiss me now?" Theo said into Liam's ear. 

Liam moved his head back, shivering from the touch of Theo's lips brushing against his jaw. Liam looked into Theo's eyes and just shook his head up and down. Theo pulled Liam closer to his face, both boys being able to feel the others hot breath. Their stomachs and chests were already pressed up against each other when Theo grabbed Liam's head towards his, giving Liam his first kiss. 

Liam had no idea how good this would feel, how good it would feel to have Theo on his lips and body. Theo has kissed hundreds of people, and not a single kiss could compare to Liam's. Neither boy broke the kiss and it quickly turned into a make out session. Liam had Theo's hair in his fists, and Theo had Liam moaning into his mouth every few seconds. Theo's hand explored Liam's body, touching his chest, back, butt, and a little too close to his groin, earning a loud whimper from Liam. Theo took the opportunity to push Liam onto his bed, positioning his body on top of his. 

"I was hoping from the first day I met you that you'd want me the way I want you Liam."

A flustered Liam couldn't find the right words, just giggling and blushing at what Theo had just said. Theo started kissing Liam's neck, nibbling his ear, and rocking his hips against Liam's. It wasn't long until Liam started crying out from the uncomfortable feeling but familiar feeling in his jeans. 

"Liam are you alright?"

"It's just you and me and THAT" Liam said with emphasis. "I never, and now we just ha, ho," Liam's breathing speeded up.

"Shh Liam calm down." Theo couldn't help himself but pull in Liam for a comforting hug. 

"Are you trying to say that you've never had sex with anyone and this was going to far?" Theo asked.

"It's just, just that I never even had a kiss before you and then we started and then I felt so good but my head hurt, my heart was getting whacky and then I got silly but a bad silly that made you stop and I don't want you to think that I don't like you or wouldn't to do that stuff with you!" Liam rambled on.

"Oh and now you're laughing and I-"

"I'm laughing cause you're so adorable you goof. I don't mind that you didn't want to keep going with me. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me. Plus, it's real cute that you've never kissed anyone but me." 

Theo kept staring at a blushing Liam, waiting for him to say something. 

"Can you let me that you're ok though? That I didn't scare or hurt you?" Theo asked of Liam. 

"N-n-no, you didn't scare me," Liam stuttered. "I'm just really embarrassed," Liam admitted.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, not with me babe." 

Liam smiled into Theo's hug, snuggling his face into his chest, letting out a yawn. "You're much warmer than that fuzzy blanket," was the last thing Theo heard before Liam fell asleep on him. 

In the middle of the night, a loud banging on Theo's door awoke the sleeping boys. 

"Theo what is that? Is there someone that's not supposed to be here?" Liam said in a panic.

"Babe don't worry. Stay here and I'll go check it out." 

"Be careful Theo, please!"

The banging got louder as Theo got closer until he heard a woman's voice.

"Liam, I know you're in there, open this door right away!" 

"Mama?" Liam shot up from Theo's bed.

The door flung open to reveal a very angry woman.

"I let you go all the way across the country, and a week later your doing this? You're sleeping somewhere other than your bed, with a boy?" 

"Mama please you don't understand, you don't understand how happy he makes me feel."

"Well you're not going to feel that happiness for a very long time. Your dorm is getting cleaned out as we speak, and you're never coming back here again!" 

"Mama please no you can't!"

"Even if I had to drag you by your feet, you're coming with me."

Liam refused to leave when Theo stood in front of him.

"I think that should be Liam's choice," Theo asserted. 

"You listen here you little devil boy, Liam is coming with me and you're never seeing him again!"

"How did she even find out?" Liam cried to Theo.

"It's ok baby we'll figure it out because I-"

Theo was interrupted as Liam's mom knocked him to the ground and started pulling Liam out of the room. 

"Theo! Please save me, don't let me go!" 

By the time Theo got up, Liam and his mom were already out the door, leaving the two most broken hearted boys on campus. 

"What was that thud?" Scott asked. 

"Oh it must be Liam waking up. He has a habit of tripping a lot. I'll go check on him," Theo said.

Theo rushed up the stairs to greet his favorite boy. Not surprisingly, he found Liam on the floor next to the bed, tangled in the blankets. 

"Good morning sunshine!" Theo got a closer look at Liam's face and noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Theo cupped Liam's face with his hands, earning a few sniffles from Liam.

"I just had a very bad dream. It was horrible and the ending was so sad. I was glad it was over but when I woke up I felt like it hadn't finished and you weren't next to me when I woke up so I panicked." 

"Well the boys and I have breakfast ready downstairs. We can eat together and you can tell me all about it?" Theo said as more of a questions. 

"Yeah I think I can do that," Liam said.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked.

"I'm giving you your clothes back."

"Don't you dare. Keep it. I like seeing you in my clothes," and that's all Theo had to say to get Liam smiling and blushing again.

"So Liam we've got pancakes, bacon, and some fruit to keep it a little healthy," Theo joked.

"Do you have any whip cream?" Liam shyly asked. 

"Yeah, the family size is in the fridge. What do you need it for?" 

"I like to draw a whip cream smiley face on my pancakes otherwise I won't eat them.But I'll get over it so it's ok don't waste it on me."

"If you wouldn't mind, could you show me how to draw it on mine?"

"Of course, it's almost as fun as eating them!"

The watched Liam in awe for how excited he got over smiley face pancakes. It sure made him forget about the bad dream he had. He wants to ask him about it but is afraid he'll get angry or sad again. 

"It's nice to see pancakes can brighten up your day."

"It's not so much the pancakes," Liam said with another meaning. 

"I don't mean to to make you uncomfortable, but would it be ok if you told me what was so bad about the dream?" 

Liam didn't want to upset himself anymore than the dream had or scare off Theo, but Allison had told him that he would meet new people and that he had to be trusting and emotionally open so that's what he had to do with Theo.

"Well I had a really fun time with you yesterday. It was all new but very good stuff. I just for a while couldn't help but think how my mama would be so mad and disapprove of all the things I've been doing."

"You'd think she'd disapprove of me?"

"She'd disapprove of anything that wasn't meant for a 5 year old. But she'd be crazy to disapprove of you." 

"So the dream, what do you think about it?"

"Mama would try to separate us if she ever found out. She'd make me really sad."

"Liam, I want to respect your mama, but forget her for now. There's no rush or pressure and we can keep thing low key and between us for now."

Liam sighed in relief. "That makes me feel so much better!" Liam hugged Theo.

"Well since she's a billion miles away, we don't have to stop things like kissing." 

"Getting this bold after only one night?"

"You make me feel safe, and happy. It's something I dreaded and worried about. Allison thought it would happen with a random person and the thought of that was really icky, just blah," Liam said shaking his head. " I've only ever been this open with Allison."

"Give me more time Liam and I promise you and I will be like nothing you've ever experienced"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. The good stuff is coming up!

"Hey what's been going on with Liam? I've barley gotten a phone call from him the last two weeks?" Allison asked Mason.

"I'm sure it has to do with the auction," Mason said. 

"What auction?" Allison questioned.

"Scott didn't tell you?" 

"Every year the brothers do an auction charity. The boys put themselves up and people bid on them. The highest bidder gets the brother for 24 hours to do whatever, usually a date. Then all the money raised goes to the local children's hospital," Mason explained. 

"I'm trying not to think about Scott being someone else's for 24 hours, but what does that have to do with Liam?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? T-H-E-O! He's worried someone is going to buy him for the day and that he'll go on a date with someone else so he's been picking up extra shifts to make sure he can out bid anyone else." 

"Wow. I haven't seen Liam this motivated since he spent a week looking for where his mom hid his Halloween candy." 

"You know him better than I do. What's the deal with them?"

"Here's a summary of what I know. They've had lunch and actual study sessions like a million times together. Liam has slept in Theo's bed a few times, they've kissed a few times. Oh and Liam taught Theo how to make Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"But they're not like together?" Mason questioned.

"Everyone's different, especially Liam. Not everyone moves as fast you and Corey," Allison winked.

"Oh he moves fast alright!" 

"Yeah that's enough for today! I'll let you know when I find Liam."

Allison walked halfway across campus to the froyo land frozen yogurt shop Liam works at. He started not too long after the dream he had about his mother taking him away from school and Theo. You can imagine how his mom protested against this job, that Liam's studies were more important, but Liam didn't care. 

"I demand a free yogurt after all this running around," Allison said walking up to Liam.

"My phone is in the dorm! What do you want from me?" Liam whined.

"I feel like I haven't see you in weeks. What's going on?"

"I've picked up a lot of extra shifts. I'm saving up!" Liam said happily. 

"Savings for what?" Allison knowingly asked. 

"I don't want too tell you. It's too embarrassing," Liam shared.

"Fine. But let me tell you I just sold a couple of my boots online and got almost $1000 for them. There's no Way I'm letting some other girl buy Scott for the day."

"That's understandable. He is your boyfriend. It's not like anyone should do something like that for someone that isn't their boyfriend."

"Someone like Theo?"

"Well he's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be?"

"So bad Ally!! I want him so bad!! I see him almost everyday. I've spent nights in his bed. We make Mickey pancakes together, so why hasn't he asked me to be his boyfriend yet?"

"Slow down Liam. Sit down and get yourself together!"

"But it's true! Why am I even doing all this if he doesn't want to be boyfriends? Do you think he will after I buy him?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Liam, I know this is all new to you, probably confusing, but this is something you need to talk to Theo about. If you want to be his boyfriend, you have to let him know."

"Absolutely not!"

"And why not Liam?"

"Because he could hear me!"

"Who's going to hear you?" a voice said making Liam jump.

"My boss if I don't get back to work! Oh and hi Theo," Liam said running. 

"Uh is he OK? I came looking for him after he canceled lunch the second day in a row," Theo admitted.

"He's been picking up a lot of extra shifts."

"Why? Didn't he just started a week ago or two?"

"He's going to kill me for telling you this but listen up real good. The auction has him all kinds of worries and nervous. He doesn't want anyone else buying you so he's trying to make more money so he can guarantee that he will win you."

"No way? Are you serious?" Theo asked.

"Are you? My best friend sleeps in your bed has lunch with you makes Mickey Mouse pancakes with you and you kiss many times, yet he's still not your boyfriend? What's your endgame here?" Allison grilled Theo. 

"if it was up to me Liam would be in my bed every night, having hot sex with me, and a lots of dates involving foods in different shapes that make him happy. But I know innocent he is and I like him so much the last thing I want to do is scare him off."

"Well he's still about nervous and all flustered about you, which probably won't change even when he's 80, but he's on a crazy mode here just to buy you. I'm telling you, it's actually causing the boy physical pain thinking about someone else going on a date with you."

"Allison if you talk to him again just reassure him how much I like and care for him. The auction isn't for another 2 weeks so he can calm down. Now if you'd excuse me I'm in the mood for a hot guy to serve me yogurt."

Theo walked over from Allison to the counter where Liam was re-filling the yogurt flavors.

"If I pay extra does my large cup come with a side of you?" Theo blurted out.

Theo had never flirted like that with Liam in public, which only caught him off guard, causing him to miss the machine and splat yogurt all over the floor. Liam panicked and tried to clean up his mess with only his apron nearby. 

"You think you could get cleaned up by 8 tonight?" Theo asked.

"I thought chocolate was your favorite?" Liam joked. 

"Only if I get to lick it off you?" 

Liam's only response was to blush and look at the floor. Theo had made a lot of sexual jokes insinuating them having sex the last couple weeks. It made Liam really nervous, but also confused. He didn't want to move too fast with Theo because the most he's done was a make out session with Theo. It was a constant struggle as his brain told him to take it slow but other parts of his body had him doing things to himself in his dorm room every night he pictured a shirtless Theo kissing and touching him. 

"Personally I did the smell and taste of chocolate so it's up to you cutie. But since I had to eat lunch alone today, your making it up to me with dinner. So 8pm is when our fun starts. I'll see you later babe," Theo winked. 

As Theo left the shop, Allison walked up to the counter. 

"I heard everything. If I'm not mistaken this is your first real night date with Theo and not a lunch thing?"

"Yes it is Ally, but it's not a big deal." 

"Hell yeah it is! As soon as you get off come straight to your dorm because we have major preparation for you mister." 

Liam didn't even get a chance to protest before Allison ran off like lightning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. This chapter is longer than usual because there is finally smut so just a warning. Let me know honestly what you guys think of that smut. I tried to be detailed and write it in a way where they didn't get off right away and there was more emotion shared between them, so I know for the next smut chapter.

"Would you stop? I'm not 5 years old!" Liam protested. "You're like my mother and the last 8 school picture days!"

"I tried to let you pick your own outfit but as soon as you put on the stripes and the polkadots , that was a crime committed," Allison said.

"And I thought I was dramatic," Mason rolled his eyes. 

"Ok lets do this. Mason, as a boy with a preference of other boys, please pretend you are meeting Liam for the first time, super attracted to him, and pick the outfit you'd like to rip off of him." 

"Who said anything about ripping clothes? I like my clothes!" Liam whined.

"Only you don't know this obvious fact, but Theo has wasn't to rip your clothes off since he laid eyes on you," Allison said.

"but why would he want to rip my clothes off? Is there something wrong with them?" Liam obliviously asked. 

"OMG, because he wants to fuck the shit out of you and that usually happens without clothes on!" Mason yelled.

"Mason! Not so loud!" Liam asked.

"You're going to have to get used to the loud sound of a man!"

"If this wasn't your room too you'd be out on your butt by now!"

"Liam if you don't get dressed your going to be late," Allison reminded him. "Get your nicest jeans and button down, spray some cologne, and gel your hair, and let's go!"

"See now that's an outfit Theo will want to get you out of!" 

"Mason, must you comment on everything?"

"Just wait till you get home. I'm going to ask you 50 questions."

"Where are you meeting Theo?" Allison asked.

"In front of the science building."

"Ok text us if you need anything!" Allison and Mason said at the same time.

"Yes mom and dad," Liam mumbled before leaving his room. 

It was a chiller night than usual, and even with a long sleeve shirt Liam got the shivers. The walk from his dorm to the science building was long enough for Liam to get himself together, that is until he saw Theo waiting for him, leaning up against the lamp post, looking better than Liam has ever seen him. His hair was perfectly pushed back, his chest muscles could be seen outlined through his shirt, even with his jacket over, and his smile was a knee-weakening as ever. 

"And I thought I would have at least a few more hours of fantasizing about you in your work uniform before before you hit me with an even sexier outfit," Theo boldly share. 

"It's just clothes," Liam blushed. 

"I guess your right. I'm more interested in the person wearing them."

Theo's strong flirting came to a halt when Liam's stomach growled louder than a wolf's roar.

"It's a good thing I have food planned for this date," Theo chuckled.

"That's so embarrassing. I didn't have a lunch break because the shop was so busy and when I left, Allison and Mason held me hostage basically.

Theo mentally smiled to himself knowing exactly why those two kept him busy. 

"I was going to have my car tonight but Derek took it before I could get home. Do you mind walking for 20 minutes?" Theo asked.

"Not at all, lets go!" Liam beamed like a kid. 

Liam and Theo should've not walked. Liam and Theo should've taken a cab before the storm arrived and drenched them, causing the pair to run fast in the direction of the restaurant, resulting in a whiny Liam. 

"Reservation for 2, under Raeken."

"You made a reservation? In only a few hours?" Liam asked surprised. 

"Just a moment while we finish getting the table ready. The storm has slowed us down," the woman said. 

Liam and Theo waited in the hallway for their table while Theo watched Liam squirming in his wet button down. 

"Are you alright over there?" 

"No! I'm all wet, soaked! Do they have the air conditioner on in here? Are they crazy?"

Theo took his hands off Liam's shoulder to undo his jacket zipper. 

"Here you go,"Theo wrapped his jacket over Liam. "Wear it to warm up while we wait and when we sit I'll order you something hot,ok?" 

Liam nodded and Theo shifted to lean his back against the wall when Liam pulled him in to a hug, his face meeting the side of Theo's neck. 

"I'm glad we're here together." 

"Me too Lima bean."

"Lima bean?" Lima questioned. 

"Yeah that's my nickname for you. It's official, already set in stone."

"Well I'll allow it only if you start showing up with candy."

"Deal," Theo quickly kissed Liam.

The pair sat down shortly after where they were served bread, water, and Liam decided on a hot chocolate, which Liam almost chocked on when Theo decided to order a sex on the beach. Before any of their food could come out, a loud crash was heard at the other side of the restaurant. In a matter of seconds, all the guests on the other side ran to the side Theo and Liam were sitting at.

"Everyone please calm down! The storm knock down a tree that crashed into the window. Nobody was hurt but to prevent any further accident or damage please stay together in one area. Avoid any openings where the rain or wind could hit you. We'll try to bring as much food as we can but for everyone's safety everyone must remain here inside the restaurant until it is safe," the manager informed everyone. 

"Theo even my phone won't work! I wanted to call Allison and Mason and tell them not to worry!" Liam cried. 

"Shh it's ok don't worry. I'm sure they see the storm and make some sort of connection. For now we just have to listen and stay safe ok?" 

"I just need to walk around or something, something to calm me down."

"Hey!" Theo flagged down a waiter. "Is there a back space or somewhere quiet?"

"Walk all the way down and there's a room meant for private parties. No windows, but be careful on your way."

"Come Liam," Theo grabbed Liam's hand to get up. 

Theo and Liam made it to the room without any trouble. A few minutes on his feet and Liam already felt better, but Theo could tell something was still bothering him. 

"Don't be angry with me, but is there something going on here that I'm not seeing?"

"I hate storms. I always have. Please don't laugh but the only way I can get through a storm is to sleep with this stuffed animal I've had since a baby named Bugsley," Liam shared. 

Theo chuckled. "Bugsley? That's almost as adorable as you. Is there a reason why the storm bothers you?" 

"When Allison and I were 13, her Aunt Kate picked us up from a birthday party because my mama was sick. On the way home a really bad storm happened. We were just minutes from our neighborhood when lighting struck a telephone pole that fell near the car. It scared her aunt that the car started to shake, kate trying to not hit the pole. It was dark and everything happened so fast. Kate got hit, real bad. Allison was in the front, but before any help could come, Allison watched her aunt died. It wasn't my aunt but Allison crying made me scared, it made me hurt that she was hurting," Liam was able to share. 

"Wow that's a lot to take in. I'm sorry you had to go through that." 

"No. It's been 5 years, I should be over it. I'm nothing but a big baby that always needs his mama or Allison."

"We've all got our demons. But baby boy if I ever hear speak that way about yourself I'm going to smother you with love until you can't breathe." 

"Theo? Since I'm not in my room, will you be my Bugsley right now?" 

"I'll always be your Bugsley," Theo said pulling Liam into his lap. 

"Who knows how long this storm is going to last,"Liam said.

"At least we get to spend time literally all alone. I like being the only eyes on you in a room," Theo admitted. 

"I like how you make me feel nervous and safe at the same time." 

Theo dipped his head down to meet Liam's where he pulled Liam in for a kiss. Their lips stayed together as the kiss depended with Liam's hand roaming Theo's neck and hair, and Theo's hand all over Liam's chest. This was their longest and deepest kiss they've shared. Liam started to get hard as Theo worked his mouth all over his neck and he thought about the last time when they were in Theo's room. He had been scared out of his mind to not only do something like this for the first time, but scared that he had met someone like Theo, someone who made him feel like no other person in this world. But he definitely knew that Theo was his person. 

"Theo?"

"Yeah babe?" Theo smiled. 

"I love you." 

Theo grabbed Liam's face with both of his hands, looking at him in awe. "I love you too Liam, so much."

Theo pressed his lips against Liam's to continue their heavy makeout session, falling more on top of the younger boy, Liam 100% feeling Theo's erection on his body. 

"I know it's been a while since that time in my room, but if you're not ready-" 

"I'm ready to do more with you I just don't know how."

"Is it ok that we're not exactly in a more private place or at least a couch?" 

"It's different. Definitely not how I imagined it, but it's with you, so I'm ok with anyplace."

"As long as your comfortable, I'll teach you how to do everything."

"I trust you Theo."

The pair spent quite some more time just kissing each other. Theo can't remember the last person he'd been with where he wanted to actually take it slow and do this right. Liam got impatient acted a while as he slid his hands under Theo's shirt, struggling to take it off. 

"I guess that's one less thing I'll have to teach you."

"No Theo, I'm lost. Show me what to do next," Liam teased Theo. 

"Since you want to learn, you're going to have to be on top of me most of the time." 

And with that, Liam wasted no time using all his energy to flip Theo, now on top of him, grinding their hips together. 

"Everything you've been doing with your lips and tongue, you're going to do that all over my body until you make your way down."

Liam moved his mouth and tongue all over Theo's neck and jaw. He took a few seconds to move his lips up to Theo's ear. 

"I really like this," Liam giggled in Theo's ear. 

"Just wait until your under me," Theo managed to get out. 

The excitement was too much for Liam. He wanted to touch Theo everywhere at once, but he only had two hands. Liam's mouth left Theo's neck and moved to his chest, leaving kisses left to right. His eyes flicked between Theo's eyes and his nipples and Theo nodded. Liam placed his mouth on Theo's left nipple, sucking much to Theo's enjoying. 

Theo tugged on Liam's hair. "Keep your mouth where it is and use your thumb and index finger to massage the right side," Theo instructed. Liam kept working on both of Theo's nipples until the movement of Theo's erection reminded him to do something else. He lightly clawed at the top of Theo's chest as he planted kisses ridiculously low to his crotch region. 

"Baby, it's time for you to take off my pants," Theo eagerly said. 

Liam took a deep breath and popped open the button of Theo's jeans, slowly pulling them down, revealing Theo's thin boxers. Liam took his sweet time staring. While Theo was still clothed, Liam could definitely see how big Theo was through the fabric. He lowered himself onto his knees, gripping Theo's thighs. 

"I guess know I take these huh?" Liam asked. 

"That's still up to you, only if you still want to."

"Yeah I really want to! Just don't know how to do it so you'll like it." 

"Liam, do you have a favorite lollipop?"

"Allison's dad always brings back these lollipops the size of my head every time he goes out of town for his work. I'm on a sugar high for a week!"

"Well, imagine it's been months without any of those lollipops and you finally get to have one again. Just do to me whatever you'd do to the lollipop." 

Theo could tell that made Liam feel better and he smiled. "I can definitely do that!" Liam smiled pulling Theo's boxers away. He was know on his knees in front of a fully naked and aroused Theo, just like in this dreams. He lowered his head and made his first lick from the bottom up on Theo's shaft, causing his legs to shake. With the images from the porn he's watched and the lollipop scenario, Liam was a lot more confident. He placed his lips on the head of Theo's dick, a loud man falling from Theo's mouth. He didn't even have to tell Liam what to do next as Liam got everything right. Like his favorite lollipop, he fit as much of Theo into his mouth, without any gagging.

"Wow, those must be some lollipop pops," Theo said with a hitched breath. 

Liam continued to go between using his mouth and hands on every inch of Theo, turning him into a moaning mess. Theo began to moan even louder, bucking his hips up into the air. 

"Liam, just like that, it's going to make me cum!" 

Liam responded by taking his other hand and massaging Theo's toned stomach. 

Moments later, Theo was over the edge and had finished all over Liam. Theo couldn't believe how he licked every lost drop of him. 

"My lollipops usually don't do that," Liam giggled.

"Feel my heart beating out of my chest. Hear my breath so fast, Liam. No one has ever made me feel this way." 

"So I did good?" 

"You did even better than I can explain to you. And at the end, licking ever drop, what made you do that?"

"I over heard mason and Corey on video chat. Mason thought I was asleep but I could hear everything they said they like to do with each other."

"Liam! Who knew my boy could be so dirty?" 

With a pause in sexual activity between the two, Liam was reminded by his body how painfully hard he still was. 

"I'm going to take care of you now," Theo said. 

Theo got on top of Liam, legs wrapped around his waisted, alternating between mouth and neck kisses. 

"You know, it's so hot knowing that no one else have ever done this stuff with you before. It make me feel really happy that you to experience this with me first."

"Only you," Liam moaned into Theo's mouth. 

"You should walk around shirtless more often," Theo commented once he unbuttoned Liam's shirt. "Your abs might also be as good as mine," Theo proceeded to lick away at Liam's chest and stomach. Liam was definitely not quiet with every bit of contact Theo made with his body. He certainly didn't waste any time as he was already unbuttoning Liam's jeans. 

"I really like how these jeans look on you baby, but I'm sure they'll look even better on the floor."

Liam couldn't even speak. He either let out little whimpers or played with Theo's hair when he was frustrated. Theo wasted no time in getting his mouth on Liam. He let out the loudest moan Theo has ever heard, just from the first lick. Liam was soft and gentle on him, but theo was too excited to take his time. 

"Th-Theo," Liam moaned. "Feels so good!"

"Who would've known that you taste this good?" 

Liam couldn't even giggle like he always does before Theo's mouth was on his again. He lifted his head to see that literally all of him was fitting in Theo's mouth. That's all it took for Liam to hit the very first orgasm not caused by his own hands. 

"Look at me," Theo demanded. 

Liam intensely watched Theo, not breaking eye contact as Theo licked every last bit of Liam. Theo crawled up into Liam's lap. 

"Kiss me. Get an idea of how good you taste mixed with my mouth." 

Liam had no idea how sweet Theo could be and then be this flirty and dirty within seconds. 

"Aw, are embarrassed baby boy?" 

"No," Liam cuddled into Theo's lap. "I'm happy. Really happy. I just can't believe all of that. But isn't there more to be done?" 

"Oh you mean like if I put my dick in your-"

"Yes yes that!" Liam cut him off from our embarrassment. 

"That's definitely something to look forward to. But I'm thinking we should save that when we're somewhere more comfortable. For now we should get dressed. We're really lucky no one caught us." 

"Theo? do you think they have any food left?" 

"Look at that, my boy still has an appetite."


	10. Chapter 10

"He did what?"  
"You put your mouth?"

"You two were the ones with all the preparation and annoying questions. I made sure I left out no details!"

"Liam, you won't even let me touch you without two layers of hand sanitizer yet you did all that?"

"Allison there's a difference between touching your dirty hand and...."

"Putting Theo's penis in your mouth?" Mason cuff him off. 

That was enough to make Liam blush at the memory of the night he shared with Theo.

"Liam, you can't blush just at the mention of sucking Theo's dick. You've already done it, there's no going back."

"Not everyone likes to broadcast their sexy times ok?" 

"Well can you tell us something else? Like how you guys got through the storm?"

"Mason how could you ask that? The storm wasn't the only thing blowing and sucking that night!"

"Allison please!" Liam whined. 

"At least when you'll be busy being under or over Theo, Allison will keep me company with her jokes," Mason said.

"Well as I was about to say until the two rudest people I know opened their mouths, the rest of the night went well."

*flash back to the night of the storm after Liam and Theo were alone*

"The storm wiped us out. We only have cold pasta, cheese, and bread."

"And there's absolutely nothing else?" Theo insisted. 

"I wish there was more but for now you'll have to go back into the main dinning room and wait."

"Cold pasta doesn't sound that bad?"

"Liam please. You're talking to a guy who lives to cook. This is embarrassing."

"Why would this be embarrassing?"

"I promised to take you out so we both could just be with each other and not worry and then this happens!"

Theo sat down and Liam quickly followed, wrapping his arms around Theo's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"You can't control the weather silly," Liam brushed his nose into Theo's neck. "Please calm down. Tomorrow you can show me your skills and prepare a surprise meal."

"So about an hour ago you don't think I was showing off my skills to you?" Theo joked.

"Well I'm sure whatever your pretty head will come up with will be better than all the frozen yogurt I've been devouring. I'm surprised I haven't gained any weight."

"Allison told me more than you told me about the frozen yogurt job."

"Are you mad? I just wanted to make extra money."

"I'm not mad at all. Just a surprised that you didn't tell me why you needed the money."

"You know?"

"Allison mentioned it, with great detail."

"Well how come you waited until now?"

"I only found out less than 24 hours ago."

"Do you not want me to do it? I always bring in a lot of money for the charity."

"Would you not do it if I asked?"

"If you really wanted me not to then I wouldn't."

"Well I want to you to do it so I can stand there and outbid everyone!"

"Baby boy, there's a chance someone might outbid you."

"Well I highly doubt all those other people have been working double and triple shifts."

"I just want you to be prepared, if it does happen. 

"I've never...I've never had a you before. I don't know how to react."

"Just try to think of it as me doing a service, a good thing for a lot of people in need, that's all it means."

"I'm still going to win!"

"It will be an extra fun night for us if you do," Theo said causing Liam to jerk his head up from Theo's neck. 

*********

"So the entire time no one walked in on you? No one heard you?" Mason questioned.

"We we're lucky?" Liam shrugged. 

"He's still not telling us everything. His eyes keep moving like they're on crazy mode."

"Allison! That's not fair. Mason doesn't know that about me yet!"

"You'd think for a guy that got a blow job not too long ago he'd be less cranky." 

"Rude," Liam spat. 

"I know what it is," Allison said before a thud was heard on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Half the time he's with Theo and the other half with us. He's got no other friends."

"Once again, rude!" Liam slapped Allison's arm.

Liam got up from his bed and opened the door, finding a tin on the doormat. 

"It's a tin?" Liam nervously asked. 

Liam placed the tin in between him and Allison on the floor, opening the lid. 

"Cupcakes?" Liam asked with a confused face. 

"Cupcakes with ketchup frosting?" Allison licked her finger. 

"There's something underneath the last cupcake," Mason noticed. 

Mason picked up the small index card and read "Next time the red substance won't be ketchup."


End file.
